The present invention relates to a backup power supply apparatus and particularly an apparatus for absorbing light from a light source and generating electric power output required by a load.
Electric devices (or loads) such as notebook computers, handheld computers, camcorders, digital cameras, Global Positioning Systems, walkmans, Compact Disc (CD) players, Mini-Disc players (MDs) when used indoors, in order to save electric power of batteries or charged batteries, users usually utilize transformers or voltage converters connected to the electric devices to plug in conventional outlet power of 110V/220V AC, to convert to DC power to supply electric power to the electric devices. When the electric devices are used outdoors and no conventional outlet power is available, then the charged batteries contained in the electric devices will provide the needed electric power.
However, portable electric devices have a common problem, i.e. when used outdoors, the charged batteries quickly run out of electric power, since no power from a conventional outlet is available to plug the transformers or voltage converters, or replacement batteries are not available. As a result, the electric devices could become useless and cause a lot of inconveniences.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages. The invention utilizes a light source absorbing device to absorb a light source for immediately generating electric power to supply the load.
Another object of the invention is to provide a foldable, small in size and light in weight backup power supply apparatus for outdoor use.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that does not harm the environment or cause recycling problems.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that can supply electric power to a load in the event of disasters to allow users to emit rescue signals through the load for seeking help.
In order to achieve aforesaid objects, the backup power supply apparatus of the invention includes a light absorbing device and a casing for housing the light absorbing device. The light absorbing device can absorb light and generate electric power output which may run through a charge circuit, a charge battery and a voltage conversion circuit to generate required electric power to supply the load.